Afterwards
by AbbieCullen.x
Summary: In new moon, Edward left, and Bella was pregnant. Now 8 years later. Bella and her son live in Los Angeles. Bella teaches English to high school kids and she gets some very familiar new students one day. ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic and I'm gonna be slow on updating but I hope you all like it**

It had been three weeks. He wasn't coming back, for that I was sure. But what was I going to do I couldn't live without him, he was my life. I continued to stare out of my bedroom window, the one he used to use frequently as a door. The one I longed him to climb through and hold me. Charlie was struggling, I hated him to see me like this but what was I going to do, I couldn't just pretend that the person that kept me alive wasn't gone, that it didn't hurt me like it does. I had spent the last three weeks in depression, never leaving my room, never talking, and never sleeping. Charlie didn't know what to do; I knew he was debating whether to send me back to phoenix. But I would never leave; I was closer to him here. I think I have the flu though; I've been throwing up every morning for the past week. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't keep a single thing down anymore, not that I was trying too. I sighed and climbed out the bed. I was going to have to leave my room soon, I'd only left to go to the bathroom, and Charlie bought me my meals. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I grimaced, I had changed so much. My hair hung limply and I had bags under my eyes. My face looked lifeless, just a pale white, showing no emotion, my eyes were empty and red-rimmed from all the crying. I stripped down and climbed into the shower, I turned the water up so it was scalding my body. It calmed me. I washed my hair and my body and climbed out, my skin red raw from the heat. Suddenly I felt it again. I bolted to the toilet and emptied my guts into the bowl. I wiped my mouth and flushed the chain. I slowly got to my feet, slightly shaking. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my usual attire, jeans and a t-shirt, covered with a baggy hoodie. I put on my black converse and slipped out my bedroom door. I pulled the hood up round my face and silently crept downstairs. Charlie was out, that was good. I walked swiftly out the door and into the forest. I made my way to where I wanted to go and got here quickly. I lay down on the grass the flowers of the meadow around me. My head spun with the memories of him and the time we spent here. Our meadow. I curled up into a ball and began to cry, heart-wrenching sobs that echoed off the trees. I slowly fell asleep, my tear stained face buried into my knees. I dreamt of out last night together, the most magical night of my life. It was my best memory of him and me. It took so much effort, but I did it. I got what I wanted. I broke his barriers down.

*Flashback*

"_Edward please!" I begged. We were sitting on my bed in my small bedroom. It was dark out but the lamp lit the room, sending a soft glow of light bouncing off the walls. Edward sat across from me, a pained expression on his face._

"_Bella, I could hurt you! Don't you get that?" He said slowly, the anger evident in his eyes._

"_Edward every girls first time hurts, don't you get that. It doesn't matter, it's not like you're a vampire and your gonna kill me!"_

"_Bella…" he said._

"_Edward, please. This is all I want, you're all I want" I whispered, taking his hand in mine._

_Love replaced the anger in his eyes and I knew I had won, finally. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried them in his luscious hair. I tugged on his little tufts of bronze and the base of his neck and he groaned. He traced the shape of my lip, asking for entrance. He never had to ask. I gave him permission and opened by mouth. His tongue slipped in and battled with mine for dominance. I bought my hands to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it, scared he would stop me, and he never did. I threw his shirt to the ground and ran my hands over his perfectly chiselled chest. He let out a shaky moan as he began to pull my shirt over my head._

_*End Flashback*_

That night was when I lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. It was the best night of my life, and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made.

I walked swiftly down the stairs and out the front door into the cold morning air. Charlie was at work so I could do what I wanted. I jumped into my truck and drove towards the co-op. It was while walking down one of the aisles that I saw them. The things that made my heart stop. I picked up a box of tampons and just stared at them stupidly. It took me some time before I thought a coherent thought. _My period is two weeks late. This can't be happening. I can't be pregnant! Can I?_ I dropped everything in my hands and ran out of the shop and to the nearest drug store. I grabbed the little box paid for it and left.

I ran my hands shakily through my hair, slowly counting down the seconds to the news that could possibly ruin my life.

_30_

_29_

_28_

_27_

The time just wasn't passing quick enough. What was I going to do if this _thing _told me I was pregnant? The child could only be Edwards! What was I going to do then? I would be a single mum with a new born child, who had no father.

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

I leapt up from the toilet seat and bolted to the windowsill on which I had placed the test. I glanced at it and felt myself go dizzy. The last thoughts that went through my head before I fainted were. What now?

**Review please**

**Loves....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyahh Guys. Thanks for reading my story. So here's chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except Luke. All credit goes to SM**

*8 years later*

"Luke, come on, we need to leave" I shouted up the stairs tapping my foot impatiently.

"I'm coming mum."

It had been 8 years. 8 years since I had discovered I was pregnant. 8 years since I had seen his face, his eyes, his smile. But I had to be strong, if not for me then for Luke. When Luke was 4 I moved to Los Angeles. I was earning pretty well then and now I've got even more. I worked at a school, As an English teacher. I enjoyed it a lot. When Luke was 5 I discovered he was gifted. He had an IQ well over 150 and was extremely clever. Not to mention athletic and musical. Luke was the complete image of his dad, bronze hair, green yes, and everything. He acted like him as well. He was clever and could play the piano amazingly as well as other instruments. He played sports and attracted lots of girls' attentions, even at this age.

I sighed I missed him so much but I didn't think of that now, they weren't apart of my life now. It was me and Luke, it always would be. He knew everything that had happened with _Edward _and how he was a vampire, now Luke absolutely detested him. But Luke was all I needed, he kept me alive, agreed I would prefer it if _he _was here but he's not and so for now, we were fine as we were.

Luke's footfalls on the stairs bought me out of my revive. I smiled at my little boy; he truly was the light of my life. He grinned up at me as I tried unsuccessfully to smooth his unruly bronze hair. He just shook his head. Luke was starting the high school where I was teaching today. Because of his gift he was starting early and would graduate early. Luke had been homeschooled by tutors since he was 3 but now, he wanted to attend high school. He would be in the junior class, with people twice his age. He was truly a child prodigy. I had already been contacted by several of top class university's around the world who wanted to offer him a place. He was known worldwide, but so far he had never been pictured and no one knew his real name. I didn't want the Cullen's to see him or hear about him but I know it won't be long until they do. He was joining the school under his full name; Luke Edward Swan. And it wouldn't be long until the newspapers got wind of this but it would be okay. I was sure of it.

I checked myself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. I was wearing a black dress and a pair of high heels, that even Alice would be happy with, seen as the dress was Calvin Klein and the shoes were Jimmy Choos. What can I say? Luke made us rich, being a child prodigy and all. I was sent designer stuff from all over the world for me and for him, and let's not forget all the money given to us by the government so I could keep him safe. Luke was dressed in white denim jeans made by Roberto Cavalli and a Grey top with green writing on it, also made by Roberto Cavalli. He was wearing a D&G White Jacket and a pair of black, Ralph Lauren Sneakers. **(Pictures on profile)**

"Let's go babe" I said to him. I took his hand and we walked outside of the big house we lived in. We climbed into my black Bugatti Veyron. **(Picture on profile)** It was awesome. It was the fastest car in the world and could go over 440 km/h. I loved it and so did Luke, we would often go down to the racetrack (which we had free access to) and race against each other with some of the other cars I owned. I had 4, including this one. I also have a red Ferrari Enzo, a black Koenigsegg CCX, and silver Mercedes SLR McLaren. I slipped into the driver's seat while Luke climbed into the passenger one. I let the engine roar to life and we sped off down the road.

The students were now used to my car so didn't stare at it, as much. But they weren't used to an 8 year old boy dressed from head to toe in designer clothes to step out the car with me. Luke smirked and lowered his aviator sunglasses off his head to cover his eyes. He slung his bag over his shoulder and slammed the door shut. He looked at me and I just smiled and shook my head. He acted like he was 17 for god's sake. We began across the car park and I led him to the front office.

"Ah, Miss Swan, what can I do for you this morning?" Miss Peers, the receptionist asked me, warmly.

"I'm here to pick up a schedule for my son, his name is Luke Swan and he's joining a junior class." I replied.

"Of course Miss Swan, may I ask how old your son is?"

"He's 8, but will be graduating in a couple of years." I said, Miss Peers gasped.

"B...But, he's the same age as the child prodigy"

"No, he IS the child prodigy, Johnny was a fake name. Luke's decided he wants to come out of hiding and go to high school."

"Your son is the child prodigy!"

"Yes, now can I get his schedule?"

Miss Peers handed me some papers, without saying another word. I put a hand on Luke's shoulder and guided him towards my classroom.

I sat down and told him to pull up a chair; we still had 10 minutes until class started. I checked over his timetable and sighed.

"I don't have you until last period mate but you have Gym first and I think you're doing soccer. You'll like that. You wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Sure mum, not many people are gonna want to sit with an eight year old kid anyway."

"Okay babe, meet me back here and we'll go for lunch together okay?"

"Sure" he said and then sighed. I pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

"It's gonna be okay hunny" I told him.

He nodded. I kissed his forehead and pushed him towards the door.

"Bye mum"

"See you at lunch!"

**Okay there you go guy's, thats chapter 2 up.**

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed chapter 1;**

**nixipixi96**

**prenston123**

**kibiki**

**Enjoy!**

**Review please ;)**

**Chow**

**oxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyahh again. I'm thrilled at how many people are putting this story on alert or reviewing so thankyou! I'm looking for a beater of some sort, someone who can help me with the plot or something if you want to help then let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters, SM has it all, even Edward ;( But I have Luke! So ha!**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy ;)**

The morning had passed by uneventfully, and my free period was coming to an end, meaning Luke would be here soon. I had spent the morning teaching English to freshmen and sophomores and then spent my free reminiscing on the past. Back when I was living in Forks. I sighed, I had heard there were some new students today, 5 of them. I knew I had 3 of them in my senior class and the other 2 in my junior class with Luke, I wonder if he knew them. Luke appeared at the door.

"Hey babe, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine."

"Good now tell me about your morning!" I said as he took the chair opposite me.

"Well gym was good, you were right we did soccer. Coach wants me on the team but I don't think the teams we play against will be happy, I mean I'm only 8. But coach says I'm one of the best he's seen in a while so that's good. Then I had biology which was fine and I've just had Trig. Sir made me and the other new kids introduce ourselves. I didn't pay attention to who they were but when I said my last name was Swan they kind of just stared at me, it was weird.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. You wanna go eat?"

"Yeah sure"

I stood up and helped Luke up. We walked towards the Cafeteria in silence but it wasn't awkward. Whoever didn't know he was my son now did, news sped fast around this school, so everyone knew. They also knew about him being the genius. So as we entered the room everyone turned and stared at him. I gave them all looks of disapproval and they immediately looked away. Good. Luke just smirked and cockily walked to the food line. I followed and we both bought sandwiches and a drink.

Normally I would sit with the other teachers but today me and Luke found our own table. We chatted comfortably while eating about school, home and other things.

Suddenly there was a bang and everyone looked to the source of the noise. It came from a doorway and in that doorway stood 5 people. People I never wanted to see again. I began to shake and my breathing became erratic.

"Mum?" Luke questioned. I shook my head and ran out the room, 5 pairs of unwanted eyes on me. I ran to the staff bathroom to calm down. I splashed water on my face and began to slow my breathing.

Why are they here? How can they be here? He said he'd stay away. Don't get me wrong, I miss them like crazy but I ant deal with Edward being here, having to face him every day, knowing he didn't love me, and knowing he never did. I couldn't face Alice, knowing she had been my best friend and she had betrayed me. Then something dawned on me. Luke.

Shit!

**Haha thanks for reading guys hope you liked it.**

**Remember I'm looking for a beater to give me ideas and help with the story, if your interested let me know.**

**Review ;)**

**Chow**

**oxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters. However I do own the plot and Luke but sadly not Edward ;(**

**Still looking for a beater.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4**

"Mum?" I heard Luke call, from outside the staff bathrooms. I slowly wiped my face clean of tears and walked out. Luke looked at me with uncertainty. I smiled weakly at an attempt to show him I was okay. It didn't work. Luke took my hand and led me to my classroom. He pushed me down into a chair and sat opposite me.

"Who are they mum?" He whispered. I stayed silent, pain evident in my eyes. I began to sob. Luke pulled me to him and cradled me. Rubbing soothing circles into my back, and whispering words to me. To an onlooker this scene would have looked weird, an 8 year old comforting a 26 year old, but I didn't care. I let out all the pain that I had bottled up over the past 8 years out. I slowly began to calm myself and my sobs slowly subsided.

"It's them isn't it," Luke said, "It's the Cullen's"

I could do nothing but nod.

"Damn it!" Luke swore.

"Luke!" I scolded.

"Sorry, but how can they be here! After all this time!"

I stayed silent. A look of comprehension crossed Luke's face.

"Which one is he, which ones my father?" He asked anger evident in his voice.

"The bronze haired one." I whispered.

"He's been in my class all morning!" Luke almost shouted. I nodded.

"Mum, how can…" he began but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"We'll finish this discussion later." I whispered.

"Mum, are you going to be okay you have some of them the next two lessons."

"I'll be fine," I said, "now go, I'll see you period 5, okay?"

He nodded. I pulled him in for a hug and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I love you mum." He said.

"I love you too!" I whispered.

I released him and kissed his forehead. He left the room. Students began to file into the room, I was thankful that the Cullen's were last to enter. I composed my face and masked my emotions.

"Good afternoon, I'm Miss Swan, I will be your English teacher, I take it you are the new students, correct?" I said professionally. They just stood there looking dazzled. Jasper was first to recover.

"E...Err yes, my name is Jasper Hale, and this is my sister Rosalie Hale and my adopted brother Emmett Cullen" he mumbled.

"Okay, please take a seat."

They shuffled to take seats at the back of the classroom.

"Okay, guys. Now today we are moving onto studying Hamlet, by Shakespeare." I said. It took every ounce of my self control not to break down there and then. 15 minutes into the lesson I couldn't take anymore so I told the class to silently read the book. I sat down behind my desk and rested my head in my hands. I sighed. Suddenly I felt eyes on me and I looked up. My thoughts were proven correct when I saw Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looking at me.

"Please read your books." I said, fighting to keep the pain out of my voice, although I didn't know why, Jasper could probably feel it. The Cullen's continued to watch me and eventually I couldn't take it, so I excused myself to the bathroom. I stayed in the bathroom for 5 minutes before I felt calm enough to go back. I spent the rest of the lesson, secretly texting Luke who was in Music. The bell rang at the students began to leave. Although Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie hung back.

"Bella…" Jasper began. I cut him off.

"Don't you dare Jasper," I seethed, "don't you dare."

They hung their heads guiltily.

"Bella, please" Emmett whispered, his normally happy, joyful face had been replaced with one filled with pain. It hurt to see them this way.

"I think you batter leave" I mumbled, not able to look at them. I heard them sign and leave the room. I sat down and waited for my junior class to come in. If my senior class was that hard I'm dreading to think what my junior class will be like with Edward and Alice. But I had Luke in my next class. Students began to file in and I noticed Luke amongst them, I beckoned him over and smiled at him. Edward and Alice walked in the door and I froze. Luke nudged me and I came out of my daze.

"I take it you are the new students?' I asked, trying to keep my voice professional. They just nodded, staring at me.

"Okay, so why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" I asked, knowing full well that Edward didn't like talking to the class about himself. Alice was the first to recover and begin speaking.

"My name is Alice Cullen; this here is my brother Edward. I also have another brother Emmett, but he's a senior. My boyfriend is called Jasper Hale, and his twin Rosalie is dating Emmett. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We move around a lot, but have just moved here from Alaska. Although before that we lived in Forks. Forks was the last place my family felt whole, because there, was the one person who completed the family, but we had to leave her. She was my best friend. I miss her. Although she probably hates us now. There are only a few important things you need to know about me and my family; number 1, we don't like to mix with other people, we stay together as a family. Number 2, mess with one of us, you mess with all of us and I'm sure you've seen my brother Emmett. And finally number 3, Edward doesn't date, and he doesn't take kindly to flirting. So I warn you now, stay away." She finished and they both went to sit down at the back of the class. Everyone looked shocked. But I recovered quickly. I stood behind Luke and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, thank you for that Alice. No we have one other new student here. Luke. As I'm sure most of you already know Luke is my son," Edward and Alice stared at me, shock written on their faces, okay maybe everyone didn't know, "Luke may only be 8 years old but he's a child prodigy. So if I hear of anyone saying anything about him, there will be hell to pay. I could get you arrested. Luke is my son and I do not take kindly to bullies." Luke smiled up at me and I squeezed his shoulders. He broke away from my grasp and went to sit directly in front of my desk. The lesson passed by in a haze and again like the senior class I just asked them to read the book we were studying, which coincidently just happened to be Romeo and Juliet. Just great. I spent the lesson just staring at the desk, head in hands. Alice and Edward spent the lesson watching me, as did Luke. But Luke's eyes were filled with concern, while Alice and Edwards were filled with pain and confusion. The bell couldn't ring soon enough. But I was thankful when it did. Everyone slowly began to gather their stuff and walk out. Luke walked up to me. And rubbed soothing circles in my back, knowing how stressed I was. Edward and Alice stayed where they were.

"You can leave" I said quietly. They both got to their feet slowly.

"Bella" Alice's voice shook and she began to dry sob. Luke stepped in front of me.

"Leave" He said, his voice stony.

"Bella, please" Edward whispered, his eyes filled with pain. I couldn't take it.

"Follow me home" I said.

"Thank you!!!" Screamed Alice launching herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her small frame, glad for her coldness. How I had missed her. I slowly began to cry as I pulled away from her.

"Go," I said, "Follow my car" She nodded and pulled Edward, who had been staring at me, out the room. I turned to look at Luke who looked angry.

"Luke…" I began.

"How could you!" He said angrily.

"I miss them" I said.

"After all they've done to you, mum, are you just gonna let them back in, just like that!"

"Luke! They deserve to know the truth; they deserve to know about you! I love him Luke, nothings gonna change that. It doesn't matter if he loves me or not, I love him and that's all that matters."

"Mum," he whispered.

I pulled him to me and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He began to cry.

"Shhh" I whispered.

"If they hadn't of left, th...then…" he broke off, sobbing uncontrollably. I knew what he was getting at and I shuddered at the memory.

"I know baby, I know. But one good thing did come of that night." I said to him.

"Chloe" he said. I smiled.

"Exactly, now, let's go home, we can't talk rationally to the Cullen's and then we can go pick your sister up from Becky's"

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Cliffy!!!!!**

**Haha review and you will find out about Chloe and you will be able to see what happens between Bella, Luke and the Cullen's.**

**Review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 guys. I'm raving about all the good reviews I'm getting so thanks! **

**Looking for a beater!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight and Edward ;(**

**Enjoy! ;)**

I took Luke's hand and led him outside to the parking lot. I noticed the Cullen's standing in the corner watching me. I saw the looks of shock on their faces when they saw my car. I just smiled sadly and got in. I pulled out of the lot, knowing they would follow. Me and Luke sat silently as we pulled into our driveway. The Cullen's pulled up next to us and I heard them gasp at the sight of the house.

"Whoa Bella, nice pad!" **(Picture of house on profile)**

"Thanks Emmett" I replied.

"Looks like Becky came to drop Chloe off mum" Luke said.

"Huh?"

He pointed across the road to where Becky was climbing out of a car. She pulled Chloe out the back and rested her on her hip. She made her way across the road, smiling at me.

"Hey Beck, I thought I was coming to collect Chlo today, later on." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you I had a date tonight so I decided to bring Chlo back on my way over. I hope you don't mind" She said.

"Of course not, Thanks Beck. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I took Chloe off Beck and smiled and the sleeping form of her. I waved Becky off and turned back to Luke and the Cullen's. I ignored their shocked faces and took Luke's hand. I pushed open the gate and walked up the front path to the door. Unlocking it I strode in. I dumped my bag on the floor and rubbed my temple. Chloe shifted in my arms and began to stir. I motioned for the Cullen's to take a seat in the living room while I went and got Chloe some milk. Her eyes opened, and a smile graced her face when she saw me.

"Hey baby girl, want some milk?" I asked her. She nodded her head eagerly and I gave her her sippie cup. She sucked on it, till it was all gone.

"There's a good girl." I placed her on the flood and took her hand. I walked into the living room to find all the Cullen's seated. Luke was on one of the sofa's space left for me and Chloe. When Chloe saw Luke she ran over to him and lifted her arms up. Luke chuckled and lifted her onto his lap. She snuggled down and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. I sighed and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" I asked the Cullen's quietly.

"Who's the little girl?" Rosalie asked.

"Chloe, my daughter, Luke's half sister" I said.

"Are those Jimmy choo's?" Alice asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"How are you so rich? You walk around in designer clothes, have amazing cars and own a house like this!" Jasper asked.

"Luke. When he became the 'prodigy child' as people call him, we sort of became rich. Luke was given a fake name and has never been pictured, this was to protect him. The government supplied us with millions of pounds, saying to use it to keep Luke safe and to give him a good upbringing. So yeah now were kinda rich."

"Wow, Bella that is so cool!" Emmett said. I laughed.

"Mum, I'm gonna take Chloe upstairs and put her down." Luke said.

"Okay babe" He swiftly left the room and I heard his feet on the stairs, he came back soon. He said next to me and sighed.

"Are you seeing someone" Edward whispered.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Edward" I said curtly.

"Bella, please" he pleaded.

I sighed. "I was but I'm not anymore."

"Is he Luke's and Chloe's Father?" Rosalie asked.

"Chloe's, yes. Luke's, no."

"Then who's Luke's father?" Edward questioned.

"Luke's 8 Edward, do the math!"

It went silent before Edward gasped. He shot to his feet.

"You cheated on me!" he accused.

"Don't talk to my mother like that, you bastard." Luke said standing protectively in front of me; he really didn't seem like an 8 year old.

"Luke! Language!" I scolded, "And no Edward I did not cheat on you!"

"Impossible" Edward whispered.

"Guess again _daddy_" Luke said, disgust evident in his voice. I silently began to cry. Luke sat back down and attempted to comfort me.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked quietly, pain in her voice.

"8 years ago, I broke Edwards's barriers down, we had sex. The very next day he decided to leave! Telling me he didn't love me anymore. I was a wreck; I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't think. And then I find out I'm pregnant. I was an 18 year old girl, not even graduated, and knocked up. I finished high school and did all my college degrees at home in the coming years, while I looked after Luke. Then when he was 4 we moved to LA, we lived in a small flat while I began teaching. A year later and Luke's the prodigy child. Were rich so we move. I home schooled Luke in English while he had tutors for his other lessons. I continued teaching. By then I had been going out with a guy for about 9 months. I wasn't very intimate with him but I asked him to move in, he did." My voice began to shake. "He had been there a week before it started. He began to hit me and push me around. And one night he took it too far. I wouldn't have s…sex with him so he r…r…raped me!" I couldn't carry; I broke down into my sons arms as he tried to soothe me.

"This is your entire fault, if you hadn't of left then she wouldn't be like she is now. Yeah we have Chloe now and she's the best little girl in the world and I love her but you have no idea what it's been like. I stopped all my tutoring lessons, all my sports and all my music to help her. I had to watch her 24/7 to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid and make sure she ate properly and took care of the baby. She was dead, the shell of the person she used to be, because you left her. Do you know what that did to me. It taught me not to love, I don't believe in love because of you and because of what happened. That is why I hate you. It took me ages to fix her, to make her okay again, and she's still not the same. And just when she's doing her best, you come along! And you ruin it!" He said to them, not once raising his voice. I knew it tore him apart, my history but I never knew it affected him that much. I could hear Alice and Rosalie's tearless sobs over my own. I slowly composed myself and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Chloe." I said quietly. Luke nodded and I walked out the room. I slowly made my way up the stairs and into Luke's bedroom, **(picture on profile). **I always felt safe in his room, I don't know why but it was one of my favorite places in the house. I stayed in his room for about 5 minutes before I walked across the hall to Chloe's **(picture on profile). **I sat on the end of her bed and watched her sleeping form. The rhythmic pattern of her chest slowly rising and falling calmed me somewhat.

"She's beautiful" Someone commented from the door. I whipped my head round to see Edward standing in the doorway. I sighed and internally groaned. I was not going to like the conversation that ensued, this much I already knew.

**Cliffy there guys, what's gonna happen!**

**Didn't see that coming about Chloe did you!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward or twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

**Enjoy ;)**

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"To explain" He replied. I walked out of Chloe's room as not to disturb her and into my study.

"Explain what?" I said sadly.

"Bella, you have to understand…"

"No Edward, I don't!" I said angrily.

"Bella please," he whispered, "I love you!"

"Don't!" I shrieked, "Don't you dare Edward Cullen! You never loved me so don't you dare say you do or you did because I know you didn't, don't. Do not even think about saying you love me because you feel obligated to. Just because we have a son together does not mean we have to be together. You left me Edward! You left me on my own! I loved you so much…" I broke down in sobs collapsing onto the floor, resting my head in my hands. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

What was I doing? I loved him, yet I was point blank turning him down. I was telling him not to love me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him tell me he loved me when he didn't, it would just hurt that much more when he left me again. I couldn't allow him to get close to Luke or Chloe. It would kill them if he left. And oh my god Luke! It would destroy him if he came to trust Edward as a father and then Edward took off. I can't handle another heart break. I have to leave. Get away from him, get away from them all.

"Bella…" Edward said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and backing away from him, "Don't touch me! You left me Edward. You can't just come back into my life telling me you love me when you clearly don't! I've changed Edward, I'm not the same Bella I was all those years ago! You don't understand what you did to me, you destroyed me Edward. I'm only alive because of Luke. If I wasn't pregnant then I would've killed myself! I would have committed suicide! When you left, it cut me deep Edward. You go back to Forks and ask anyone. I didn't do anything Edward. I sat there, like a ghost, not eating not sleeping. The doctors said I was in a catatonic state. When Renee came to take me back Florida I went mental. I flew into a massive rage and didn't return home for a week! A week Edward. I've never run away from home before, not properly. I had to be hospitalized afterwards. I spent a week in the woods, in that exact spot where you left me. Just sitting there, not doing anything, staring into space. I didn't move one bit that entire week. Do you know how many people you hurt Edward?! Your actions have consequences. You did that to me, and that hurt so many other people Edward. My father cried himself to sleep for a week and a half! My father, Edward. The chief of police. He never does anything like that! He doesn't show his emotions like that. Do you know how much that hurt me, to see my father like that! And knowing you were the cause of it, it tore me apart Edward. And it was your entire fault. And then I find out I'm pregnant. And you know what? I was relieved. Being pregnant got me out of my catatonic state, got me to see some sense. But you know what Edward; even being pregnant has its draw backs. Renee disowned me. Said I getting pregnant at my age would ruin my life like it had hers. Now that Edward that was a hit below the belt. Hearing your own mother say that you had ruined your life. I was being torn apart. My soul was being split as more and more people left me. First you and my best friend as well as your family. Then my mother and Phil. And then all my friends in phoenix don't want to know me anymore. And then everyone in the town. I only had Charlie left and eventually he left me too, kicked me out when Luke was 4. Said he couldn't cope anymore. Said Luke was driving him crazy. How do you think that made me feel, knowing no one wanted me. No one wanted my son, my savior. I had to come to LA, make a fresh start with a 4 year old child who had no father. We had nothing, no money, no family, and no job. And then I meet a guy. Who made me forget everything, everything except you! You were always on my mind. And I hated it! Knowing no one could ever compare to you, I would always get second best. But everything was good again. And then Luke's the prodigy child and I'm so proud of him. And then we move to a bigger house. And I ask him to move in and he does. And you know what he does? He starts hitting me. The first time was because I was talking to some other guy, about work and he went mental. When we got home he slapped me, and kicked me and punched me. And then a couple of months later. He wants sex and I say no. Feeling like it would betray you! Because of you I said no and he raped me! That night made me realize something. You can't trust anyone. Because everyone you do hurts you. You proved that Edward. I trusted you, you left me. I trusted Alice, the Cullen's and they left me. I trusted my parents and they left too! And now you come here, saying you love me. Well you know what? Fuck you! Fuck everyone! I can't do this anymore Edward. I don't want to get hurt again. How many people can hurt me before I shatter Edward? One more heartbreak and I think I might die. It's too much for me. I can't handle it. It hurts Edward. It bloody hurts. It's me, Luke and Chloe now. That's it. I'm not letting anyone in anymore Edward, I can't." I said. And then I whispered, "Because of you."

Everything went silent. I could hear Luke crying down stairs. I desperately wanted to go to him but I couldn't not right now. I had just told the biggest lie in my life! I wanted so much to be close to him. To be held in those arms. To know I caused that dazzling smile on his face. To stare mesmerized into those eyes. And to feel those lips against mine. I missed him, how could I not. He was, is, my everything but he cut me deep when he left and the rape just made it worse. I loved him so much but if he hurt me again I couldn't cope. It would kill me for sure, and then where would we be!

Edward stood silently, staring at me eyes glazed over with tears that would never fall. In all truth he looked like shit. He pale skin looked ever paler. He had dark bags under his eyes, if he were human I would have said it looked like he hadn't slept in months. But he doesn't sleep. To be honest, he looked older. Tired. Sick of life.

"I can't do it Edward" I whispered.

"I LIED!" he suddenly roared, "I lied, okay? That day. In the forest. I said I didn't love you but I did, I do. I wanted you to have a normal life, to forget me and vampires, to live like a normal human would. I was scared Bella, so scared. After your 18th birthday, with the incident with jasper, it just confirmed my fears. It was too dangerous for you to live in such close contact with my kind. You could have been killed Bella. I left to protect you. I knew you needed a clean break. I made my family leave. It was my decision and mine alone so don't blame Alice or any of the others for it. I sent them ahead of me, I had to force Alice into a car, if she had to leave she at least wanted to say goodbye to you but I didn't let her. I thought a clean break would be best for you. I knew you wouldn't let me leave unless I got you to believe that I didn't want you anymore. And then I left. And you were pregnant. Oh my god I messed up so much. I've missed so much of my son's life. He hates me Bella, he hates me. And it's my entire fault. But please Bella; please believe me when I say this. I love you Bella, I always have, and nothing can change that."

Silent tears were streaming down my face. Oh my god, he really did love me. What am I going to do? I mean I love him too but can I trust him. After he hurt me so bad. I almost died last time. I can't get hurt again. And Luke. Oh my god Luke. What about him? He detests Edward with all his soul. It would hurt him so bad if we started dating again. What was I going to do?

"Edward, I…"

**And that's it! Haha! I'm leaving it there. Gutted guys. I think that was a well good cliffey!**

**Well review guys please.**

**Just so you know, it's gonna be a while before I update again. I've got so much schoolwork, plus my job and my baby sister to look after so it's getting harder and harder to update as often.**

**Review ;)**


	7. Author's Note VIN

**Please read, Important**

Author's note – Very Important Note

I'm so sorry I'm posting one of these because personally I hate them. However I need to let you all know something.

I'm having major writers block at the moment and it's really annoying me. Plus I have been so ill.

Now, there is the more important matter of a beta. I am in need of one, badly. So if you want to help me write my story and give me ideas, which will definitely be considered because I have no idea what I want to happen in this. They would also get a **preview of every chapter** before I post it! If you wanna help then email me!

Chow

oxo


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyahh guys! It's the much awaited chapter 7. I am so sorry for how long you've had to wait for this. I've been ill and then I was holiday with no computer and then I was swamped with schoolwork. I still am because I'm taking my GCSE's early so I have to do a lot more work so I can get my grades. Thanks so much to my beta, MyImmortal who wrote the first part of this chapter, your amazing!**

**Chapter 7**

"Edward I-" I began but cut off with a sigh. How was I to explain something that even I myself didn't understand. Why was I fighting with the one person I wanted to be there for, to be there for me, the one I had dreamed would come back saying those exact words. My heart was betraying me and reminding me of all the good time he and I had, of him humming my lullaby, spending time with him and his family. I wanted to have him hold me and tell me that he loved me, and here he was saying that, yet I was fighting him, why?!

My kids.

Two words that rang true enough and the very force of them nearly knocked me back. My kids came first and foremost, no matter what I wanted, I had to put them first. They were my world, my own son was the reason I was still here... and moving around. They were the most important, though one came from being raped and the other's father was the very one who broke me, it wasn't their fault, I couldn't hold it against them, and I can't hurt them. Now, I asked my mind, how is letting Edward into my life again going to hurt them? Why can't I seem to spit out those three words that were playing on my tongue.

Trust.

That one word held almost as much force as the previous two had. I had to think of Luke, and Edward shattered my trust for him in the woods years ago. And what was keeping Edward here now? What was going to stop him from up and leaving again. And what would that do to Luke?! He already doesn't believe in love... all because of his father... and me, what would Edward leaving a second time do to him, what would it do to me?

I was going in circles now! I sighed once more before letting all this out, this was the only way to keep me from going crazy. "One thing you have to know is I still love you, I always have," I began.

"Then what are we doing here?" Edward asked sounding as exasperated as I was confused.

"The one key thing you lost when you left. Trust. I can't trust you, I wish I could, but I can't," I told him trying to ignore the pained expression that crossed his face.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked and I offered a small sad smile. My only kind of smile now.

"I don't know. What's to prove you won't just up and leave?" I retorted trying to keep my negative feelings to myself.

"I was trying to protect you!" he almost yelled, but he seemed to be in control of himself.

This conversation was getting to me, and I knew if we kept arguing I was going to snap and yell at him... again. And I knew that after that I was going to regret it and feel the need to apologize to him, which once more would get Luke annoyed at me. So, instead of continuing our argument, I just responded "Prove it," and left him to go back downstairs, luckily he didn't feel the desire to follow me.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from down stairs. I barrelled down the rest of the stairs as fast as I could and into the lounge. Luke was sat in the corner of the room, his head buried in his knees which were drawn up to his chest. He was rocking back and forth slowly muttering to himself. Alice was stood next to him pleading with him about something. The rest of the Cullen's were placed around the room looking on in shock.

"Get away from him!" I growled. Alice stepped back in shock.

"What?" she questioned me.

"I said get away from my son!" I said slowly.

"I was only trying to help Bella!" She said sadly.

"Well you didn't!" I said, harshly. Alice looked at me, her eyes sad and her face pained. I glared at her. She walked slowly over to Jasper, who was giving me a funny look. Of course! He would feel my emotions, how they conflicted. I put that aside, I ha more important things to deal with and approached my son slowly. This had only ever happened once before. But it wasn't as bad last time, he wasn't crying then. I had ended up with a broken arm and Luke was distraught for days.

"Luke?" I said cautiously, "Come on Luke look at me."

He raised his head and I gasped in shock. His eyes had gone blood red, red with anger. I breathed a deep breath, to slow my heart beat and calm myself.

"It's alright Luke, no one's going to hurt you anymore, I'm not going to hurt you. Come on Luke, don't do this." I said soothingly, as I tried to get him to calm down, I knew Jasper was helping, I could feel his calming waves. I knelt down, as close to Luke as I dared to get. I beckoned him over. He looked at me as his eyes slowly faded to an ice blue colour, pain. He slowly crawled over to me and into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's alright, you're safe now" I soothed, rubbing his back slowly. I lifted his face up to look at me, and wiped the tears from under his eyes away with my thumb. I kissed his forehead softly before standing up, cradling him to my chest. I walked slowly up the stairs slowly and reached his bedroom door. I kneed it open and walked inside. I placed Luke onto the bed and sat next to him.

"Sleep now, angel. I'll be okay" I said quietly. He nodded and closed his eyes. I stayed and watched him until his breath evened out and became regular, signalling he was asleep. Silently I was fuming. What had happened down stairs? I didn't know but I sure as hell was going to find out.

"What happened?!" I asked angrily, directing my question to the Cullen's who were stood before me.

"Well?" I asked, losing my patience, I knew I was about to snap any minute. Edward was stood at the back of the group, looking anywhere but me. Jaspers arm was around Alice's waist, keeping her close and Emmett's arm was slung over Rosalie's shoulder.

"Alice?" I asked, knowing she was the one who was pleading with him when I walked in.

"I just," She sighed, "It was my fault. I asked him to give Edward a chance. He said no. I started telling him about how he would have been a good father, and was telling him some stories of when you and him were together, and how much he loved you. The he shouted at me telling me Edward never loved you, which is totally untrue, besides I see you too together, and soon. And I told him that and then he screamed and started rocking. Then you walked in."

I shook my head. "Leave" I said harshly.

"What. Why?" Edward asked.

"After what they just did to my son, you expect me to let them stay? I need time alone Edward." I said.

"He's my son too" Edward said quietly.

"I don't care. I will not have you lot around if this is what's going to happen. Not all your visions come true Alice and that one never will. I'm not going back out with Edward. We have a son together and that's it. And talking of Luke, t doesn't even matter if he's your son Edward. He doesn't want to see you. That's not my decision. It's his. And unless he tells me otherwise you are to have no contact what so ever with him. He and Chloe are my number one priority, they come first. Now unless you have something else to say I suggest you leave my house, before I call the cops." I finished with a smug smile. They all gaped at me in shock but soon got up to leave. As they were filing out the door Alice stopped next to me and whispered, "My vision isn't blurry, which means it's got a 99.9% chance of coming true. It's happening whether you like it or not." And then she slipped out the door. I slammed the door and sunk to the floor. Taking deep breaths and cradling my head in my hands.

**There! ;)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it, cuz it took me ages to write! ;L**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except Luke and Chloe!**

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week since the incident with Luke and the Cullen's had happened. I hadn't been back to work yet but I was hoping to return on Monday, however that all depends on Luke. For the past week he has done nothing, no eating, no sleeping, and no talking. I was on my last nerve now. I couldn't take it. He would just sit there, on his bed, night and day, not moving. I wasn't sleeping as I would stay up all night talking to him trying to get him to do something, say something. I was trying to be positive but I was losing hope. Later on, when I was alone I would cry, sob actually. I couldn't lose my son to this. I needed him to react to me. Do something. I don't care what. I walked into Luke's room, carrying his tray of food, not that I expected him to eat it. He was sat in the centre of the bed, like he had been all week. I set the tray on the bedside table and perched on the end of the bed, silently staring at my son.

"Hey kiddo, I bought something for you to eat." I said, keeping my voice light and calm, not showing him how much it pained me to see him like this. He didn't say anything, didn't even acknowledge me.

"Come on Luke, say something, do something! Anything, please!" I pleaded, letting some of my despair seep into my voice. I felt my resolve breaking; I was falling apart at the seams here. I couldn't keep calm anymore. Tears pooled in my eyes and I blinked rapidly, trying to keep them back, but despite everything they fell over and cascaded down my cheeks.

"Luke, please!" I whispered, brokenly. He sat silently for another minute before turning his head slowly to look at me. All I could see in his eyes was anger, and pain. At me? At Edward? I didn't know.

"You love him" He stated calmly. I knew who he was referring too.

"Maybe. But your more important Luke, you're the person I need in my life. Not him. It hurts me so much to see you in so much pain, so please Luke. Eat something, do something. You're killing me Luke. You and Chloe are my life, you should know that buddy. You come first with me, always. You mean so much to me Luke, you're the guy who saved me Luke, and you were there for everything. You might not think you're that important to me, but you are. Your everything to me," I stressed, willing him to understand, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tears cascaded down my cheeks as well as Luke's. Suddenly he was in my arms, sobbing loudly into my chest. He clutched my shirt and cried. I rubbed his back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. His sobs slowly subsided, and he sat up.

"I'm sorry, for putting you through this" He said quietly. I shushed him.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore," I said, "come on, I bet your hungry, eat this, take a shower, do whatever okay? Oh, and go see your sister, she may only be 3 but she's worried about you" He nodded and gave me one final hug, before turning to the tray of food. I left the room quietly, taking deep calming breaths. What was I going to do? I hoped he would be okay now, but I couldn't be so sure. I went to check that Chloe was still sleeping before going to take a shower. I let the warm water run down my back and soothe my aching muscles.

The weekend passed uneventfully with Luke behaving like he normally would. I woke to the sounds of my alarm clock going off early on Monday morning. I groaned in protest. I had gone a week without getting up this early and it came as a shock to my body. I sat up slowly and swung my legs out of the bed. I stripped down and climbed into the shower, washing my hair and body quickly. I dried myself quickly and put on my silk robe while I went and woke up Luke. I slipped quietly into his room and watched him sleep for 5 minutes liking how the rhythm of his chest rising and falling calmed me. I eventually walked over and shook him awake. He yawned and sat up, smiling at me.

"Come on buddy, time for school" I said. He nodded and padded over to his bathroom, slipping inside. I didn't leave his room until I heard the water start to run. I smiled to myself and returned to my own room. I dressed casually for the day, putting on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt. I pulled my jacket around my shoulders and slipped on a pair of black flats. I grabbed my purse and left the room.

Half an hour later Chloe had been picked up by Becky for the day and I and Luke were climbing into the car.

"Any grief, you come to me okay. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." I said. He nodded but kept his expression neutral. Before long we were pulling up in-front of the school and climbing out. Luke headed off to Gym with Coach Rowe while I made my way to my classroom.

The morning passed quickly and I soon found myself taking a seat opposite my son.

"Hey buddy, how's your morning been? Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been fine. Although I have music next and I have to work with them." He said glumly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides you're a better musician than any of them. He may have been alive since 1902 but you can still play piano better than him" I said, but I knew that when Edward played my lullaby, nothing was better than that. He nodded but stayed silent.

Lunch quickly finished and I walked to by classroom, trying to calm my nerves as I thought of the lesson I had with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I had to stay professional, I just had to.

I walked calmly into the room and ushered the students through the door, the Cullen's being last, as usual. I kept the friendly smile upon my face and acted normally. I walked in front of desk and sat down on the edge of it, my copy of Macbeth in my hands.

"Okay guys, so according to the teacher that took my class last week you have read up to chapter 13 is that correct?" I said, fighting to keep my voice steady and strong. A few mumbles and nods of the heads confirmed it.

"Right then, every one turn to Chapter 13 then. Jasper you start reading please." I said. He didn't look up but sighed as he turned the pages of the book. Once the class had read 3 more chapters I set a task on what they had read and sat behind my desk marking some work. I jumped suddenly when the bell rang. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room as Jasper chuckled. It was obvious that they had been watching me. I turned beet red before I scowled. I stood up as the students left the room as I mentally prepared myself for the next hour. Jasper, Emmett and Rose tried to linger but one look was all it took to get them to leave. I sighed before turning back to the door where students were beginning to enter. Luke walked in, face like thunder. My heart plummeted; there was only one thing that could have made him that angry. Edward. I smiled sadly at Luke as he sat down, slamming his books onto the table. I winced at the noise before turning back to the door. I glared at Edward he looked confused. I shook my head in frustration before stalking to the front of the class.

"Okay class, I want everyone to read the next four chapters of the book and then answer the questions on the sheet. I have some things I need to sort out. Luke?" I called, he looked up and I beckoned him over. I led him outside closing the door quietly. I turned to him, raising my eyebrows in question.

"I ignored them. I asked the teacher if I could compose my own song on the piano and he said I could. I was working in a practise room on my own when they bloody walked in," I frowned at his language but chose to let it slide in the situation, "I told them to get lost but they didn't. They tried to start talking but I put on some headphones, ignoring him. After a few minutes he came up to me and ripped the headphones off my head, breaking them in the process. It scared me. He started shouting at me then saying that he was my father and that I should show him so respect. He looked really scary, really angry. Alice tried to calm him down and pull him out the room but it didn't work. It was quiet for a minute or so, I was sat on the piano bench facing him, and he was right in my face, breathing heavily. But then he stepped back, his face set in stone. He said that if I hadn't been born, everything would have been different. Everything would be okay because you would have gone back to him. He said it was my entire fault. I was so scared, he looked like he was going to hit me, and he looked like Anthony did when he hit you." He whispered. I looked at him in shock. How had Edward lost control like that, it always seemed like he had complete control over his emotions. I comforted Luke before sending him back into the class. I turned to look at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, outside now!" I said menacingly. The class broke out in a chorus of oohs. Edward looked down in guilt before shuffling out the room, head lowered. I slammed the door closed before turning to face him, my face like thunder.

**Finished!!**

**Reviews make me happy!!**

**Chow**

**oxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so here's chapter 9**

**Enjoy!**

"Mr. Cullen, outside now!" I said menacingly. The class broke out in a chorus of oohs. Edward looked down in guilt before shuffling out the room, head lowered. I slammed the door closed before turning to face him, my face like thunder.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I…" He began, his face pleading.

"Don't!" I interrupted, "Don't you dare Edward Cullen. I told you to stay away from him. But not only did you ignore that, you lost your temper with him! Do you think that's gonna help Edward? Do you? I thought you were trying to make him like you! You're scaring him Edward. He was so mad; I've never seen him that mad before! You're making everything worse! He's never going to like you Edward if you do things he doesn't like! You need to wait for him to come to you, and in time he will! Losing your temper in front of him isn't going to help the cause is it? You know, he thought you were going to hit him! Do you know how much you scared him?! If he thinks you've got the possibility to hit him, or me for that matter, he's not going to let you get close to him, or me for that matter. Back off okay!" I said angrily. He nodded, eyes lowered to the floor, a guilty look on his face. I sighed.

"Go." I muttered. He shuffled into the classroom quietly, me following behind him. I shut the door and sunk into my chair and began grading papers. The lesson passed in a blur. I slowly rose to my feet 5 minutes before I knew the bell would ring.

"Okay guys, that is enough for today. Now, tomorrow I need to be meeting all your parents to discuss your work in this school. I'm handing out pieces of paper with the time of your meeting on; you will be required to come to the meeting as well as your parents. Thank you!" I finished handing out the slips just as the bell rang. The students filed out quietly, Edward and Alice leaving too, knowing now was not the time to stay behind to talk. I took Luke's hand and we made our way home.

"Luke, I'm sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to stay behind tomorrow while I have the meetings." I said sadly, knowing he wouldn't like the idea.

He sighed, "What time is theirs?" He asked.

"Last, I'm sorry buddy." I said regretfully. He just nodded.

The rest of the evening was spent relaxing in front of the TV, we ordered pizza and were watching _Transformers 2. _The time passed quickly and it wasn't long before I felt myself waking up to the alarm next to my bed.

That day passed quickly enough, most of my spare time was spent getting everything ready for the evening ahead of me, and preparing myself to see Carlisle and Esme again. My nerves got worse and worse as Edward's and Alice's meeting dawned closer and closer.

"Okay, that's all. Overall your son is making very good progress. Thank you for your time" I said, just as the set of parents before the Cullen's left. I retreated into my classroom to wait for them to enter. Luke was sat at one of the desks watching me carefully. I smiled weakly at him. He just shot me a knowing look. He was writing music at the moment. For the piano. There was knocking at the door, my heat began to beat faster. I took a few breaths before calling out, "Come in."

The door opened slowly, and in the doorway stood all seven of the Cullen's. I sighed.

"Alice's meeting first, the rest of you can wait outside." I said quietly, knowing they would hear me. I lowered my gaze to the set of papers in front of me, my mind swirling with thoughts. I heard three chairs scrape in front of me. I took a deep breath and looked up. This was the first time I had seen Carlisle and Esme in 8 years, it was a shock. I took a deep breath calming myself. Suddenly there was a ringing noise. Shrill and Loud. Luke's phone. I sighed.

"Luke, either take it outside or turn it off please." He nodded, switching the phone off. I knew he wouldn't want to leave me on my own with them.

I turned back to the three people sat in front of me before looking down at the papers in my hand. Alice's file.

"Okay," I began my voice strong and professional, "Alice's progress within English at the moment is very good, obviously. She is learning quickly and efficiently. However, there is the minor problem of distractions. She has been caught numerous times passing notes and is too loud and excitable, she needs to calm down, or I will have to transfer from this class and into another one, away from her brother." I smirked at the shocked faces in front of me.

"What?!" Alice said once she had gotten over the initial shock, "That's not fair Bella!"

"You will call me Miss Swan, whilst inside school!" I replied slowly, I couldn't help but notice the hurt expression that crossed Alice's face "Is there anything you would like to ask Mrs Cullen? Mr Cullen?"

They shook their heads dumbly. I smirked.

"Right then, Alice please send your brother in." Alice just stood up, flung the door open, rather harshly if I do say so myself and stalked out. Edward walked in cautiously. I motioned for him to sit down.

"Okay, I cannot fault Edward's progress, he's a smart boy. He works well within the classroom, but will refuse to do work unless paired with his sister; again if this does not stop I will not hesitate to split them up. I have also noticed that Edward can be quite vicious when it comes to the other pupils, that also needs to stop." I said.

"Why do you think that is Bella?" He questioned angrily, I looked on in shock, "Why do you think I don't take kindly to the girls flirting with me when the only person I want is stood at the front teaching the class?! Why do you think I don't take kindly to the boys when all they talk and think about are different ways to fuck you?"

I gasped in shock. I could see Luke glaring at Edward's back. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to face the Cullen's. Edward was sat angrily in his chair, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Carlisle just looked sad and Esme looked pained, heartbroken in fact. I sighed.

"I think we need to carry this meeting on another time, when everyone's calm and my son isn't in the room" I stated quietly. "I'm sorry about this Mr and Mrs Cullen, but please excuse me."

I turned to Luke, "Let's go"

He scurried up and grabbed his things stuffing them into his back. I stalked out the room; the remaining Cullen's watching us in shock. I climbed into the car and sped home.

I was sat in the living room. Papers spread out in front of me, trying to decipher what the student's had written. Luke was on the floor, playing quietly with Chloe, music played softly in the background. It was a CD of Luke's compositions.

The door rang. I sighed before slipping my reading glasses up onto my head and putting the pen down, I walked to the door and opened it slowly. I the doorway stood all the Cullen's a look of determination on their faces. I sighed; I wasn't expecting this time to come so soon. I scowled at them but motioned for them to come in. I led them through to the living room, where Luke had Chloe cradled in his arms. He caught sight of the Cullen's and glowered at me.

"Hey, don't look at me; I don't know what they're doing here!" I said to him. He turned to face the Cullen's, his eyes landed on Edward and he scowled at him. I sighed.

"Luke, calm down. Let them tell me why they're here. You gonna be okay, or do you want to leave?" He shook his head at me. I indicated that the Cullen's should take a seat. They did so. It was silent. Nobody uttered a word. I looked towards them questioningly.

"Bella" Esme said quietly. I knew straight away this was going to be hard. I loved Esme like a mother. The one I lost all those years ago, but things were different now. I didn't rely on Esme that much back then, Renee was still part of my life, even if I didn't see her. But now, Renee wasn't even in the picture. That was the one thing I craved the most. Parents. I knew Renee would never come back, and I highly doubted Charlie would either. So I looked to who I also considered my parents, the two people sat in front of me. Carlisle and Esme. It was different with Carlisle, while he was like a father to me while we lived in Forks, my real dad was still present, where as with Esme, my mom was all the way in Jacksonville. I relied on her so much, this was going to be hard. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I could do this I chanted silently to myself, over and over and over again.

"Everyone leave." Esme said quietly. I whipped my head around to look at her.

"Dear?" Carlisle questioned.

"Go home," She said, "I want to talk to Bella alone."

"But mom…" Edward began to argue, but I cut him off with a stern look. He got up and walked towards the door, closely followed by the rest of the family. I stood too and motioned for Esme to follow me to the one room Luke wasn't allowed in. No one but me was allowed in there. It was my room, the one I went to when I needed to calm down, it was a small room, painted neutrally. In there was a two-seater sofa, a small bookcase, containing my favourite books, my guitar was propped in the corner of the room, but the thing that got your attention was the white grand piano in the centre of the room. It was the only room that was sound proof, and that was what I wanted. Not even vampires would be able to hear us. I took the key that hung around my neck on a small chain, and opened the door. We stepped inside. I heard Esme gasp in surprise, probably at the piano. I smiled weakly at her, and led her to the couch. I sunk into the cold leather, letting it cool my skin. I felt the couch sink as Esme sat down on the other end. I pulled my legs underneath me and turned to face her. No one said anything; we just sat there, staring at one another, until I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself into her arms and cried. Loud, gut-wrenching sobs that racked through my body. And she just held me. Wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. Rubbing soothing circles on my back and stroking my hair.

**Well?! Did you like it?! Haha! This is her awesome as beta! HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257 Here! Yay! I rule! That made me cry!!!!! Nah, you can delete this if you want Abbie! But you should really do A/Ns at the bottom or top!!! BYE!!**

**Haha it's Abbie here! Yeahh that was my awesome new beta, who did an awesome job of editing this chapter! So thankyou so much! You do rule ;L So yeah hope you liked the chapter! Love you guys bye!!**

**Reviews make me write faster ;L**

**Xxx **


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyahh Guys!!**

**I am so sorry I haven't been updating! So many things have gone wrong for me lately. I've had so many tests at school so have had to revise. I've also been ill for like 2 weeks so couldn't do anything except lie in bed. Also I've had major writing block so you know ;(**

**Just so you know this hasn't been edited because I wanted to get it up before xmas! So sorry for any mistakes!!**

**But anyways here is Chapter 10!**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

No one said anything, we just sat there, staring at one another, until I couldn't take it anymore. I launched myself into her arms and cried. Loud, gut-wrenching sobs that racked through my body. And she just held me. Wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. Rubbing soothing circles on my back and stroking my hair.

I slowed my sobbing, calming myself. I took a few deep breaths before pulling myself away from esme and sitting up. My head throbbed at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "for losing it there."

"You have nothing to apologise for Bella," she said, "it is I who should be apologising. For everything. I'm so sorry Bella. We've ruined everything. All those years ago, back when we were in forks, you were like a daughter to me. It seemed like you were the one for Edward. You changed him Bella. You made him truly happy. It killed me to leave, especially like we did, with no goodbye. But Edward, he said it was best for you, and we believed him. So we left. With not a single word to you. And it tore our family apart. Edward was devastated. He bought it upon himself and no matter how much we tried to persuade him to go back, he wouldn't. He was a shell of the person he used to be. And Emmett and Alice, they were broken too. They loved you so much. Everyone in the family suffered from it. Even Rose. And everyone is so sorry. We know your still the girl for Edward. Please Bella, give him a chance."

"I can't Esme. Luke comes first. And he hates him. So much has happened in the past years, and Luke blames so much on Edward. I can't bring Edward into his, or my life without knowing that he won't leave again. I don't trust him esme, but why should I? After all that happened."

"I know all of that Bella. But please dear, give him a chance. Give us a chance. Let us be a part of your life's again, it doesn't have to be like it was before if you don't want it too. I know what Luke thinks of all of us, especially Edward. So please dear let us make amends to that, let me love my grandson. Let me get to know him. I know what we did was unthinkable but please let us back in."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to say no and nodded slowly.

"Okay," I said quietly, "But we have to start off slow, we'll start by introducing you back into my life. I'll have a day out with Alice and Rose, shopping probably. You and Carlisle can watch Luke and Chloe, but no one else, not yet. Promise me you won't let the boys come here. I need this to go slowly for Luke, he needs to get to know each of you. It won't be long before he loves you and Carlisle, and then it'll be Emmett and Jasper, then Alice and Rose. He'll take a while to warm up to Edward, especially at his age, but he will, I'm sure of it. We'll do it on Saturday. Tell Alice and Rose they can pick me up at 8ish and you and Carlisle can come round then."

Esme beamed widely at me. "Thank you so much Bella." She said. I stood up slowly and we walked out the room. Chatting and laughing with each other. I walked her to the door, opening it slowly. She smiled softly at me, melting all thoughts of regret away. I knew that this was supposed to happen, and deep down I knew me and Edward would be together again. "I love you Bella" Esme said quietly. I smiled and whispered it back. She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek, and then she was gone.

I turned around and shut the door quietly. Now to tell Luke. He wouldn't be happy about this, that I already knew. I sighed and made my way back into the living room. I would wait here and carry on my marking, Luke would come down soon. He probably already knew Esme was gone. I sighed and pushed my glasses onto my head and continued marking.

I was right. Luke came down after 5 minutes. He sat opposite me, watching me carefully. I sighed and put down my pen, taking my glasses off and setting them on the table.

"Mum?" he said softly.

"Luke, I'm going to tell you something and you're not going to like it but I don't care, okay? You're my son and I'm doing what's best for you!" I said quietly. I had never spoken to Luke like this before. He must know something's up.

He sighed, "Just tell me mum"

"I'm going out on Saturday. With Alice and Esme. I know you think it's not a good idea but they seem sorry Luke. I have to give them another chance. I still love him Luke, you know that. But I'm not going out with him. I can't trust him. This is just easing them back into my life. Alice was my best friend before; I need to spend time with her Luke. And so do you. That's why, when I'm gone, Carlisle and Esme will be here. Looking after you and Chloe. I want no arguments Luke, this is happening whether you like it or not. They're your family Luke, give them a chance. I'm not saying you have to love them straight away but at least let them prove to you that they care. Besides it's only Carlisle and Esme, they're your grandparents, they'll spoil you." I said quickly.

"Okay mum. I'll give it a go. For you. They make you happy. I can see it in your eyes. But just Carlisle and Esme. No one else. I don't want Edward near me." He replied. I smiled in relief, happy he wasn't going to argue.

" Don't worry I've specifically told Esme not to let anyone else near you, now the girls wont because they'll be with me, but I don't know if the boys will try anything. Ring me if they do okay. I want to ease you into this slowly. Give you time to get to know them all. If something goes wrong ring me." I said calmer than before. He nodded slowly before standing up.

"Night mum." He said. I kissed his cheek and he walked upstairs. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

**Well they're we go. That chapter's finally done!**

**It's going to be a while before I update again. Probably end of January time. **

**Have a good Christmas everyone!!!! I'm so excited ;)**

**Reviews make me happy**

**Chow **


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyahh guys**

**Soo its now February and I'm really sorry for how long you've had to wait for this, I'm just not sure if I want to carry this story on or not. I'm really struggling to come up with ideas and things and I need a new, dedicated beta. So if you want to become my beta then email me. You'll have to help me write the actual chapters, give me ideas and edit the chapters I've written. I desperately need a beta for this story to continue.**

**So here's the chapter. Enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the week past quickly and it was soon Friday night. I lay awake in the prospect of what may happen tomorrow. To say I was excited was an understatement. I don't know how but I soon fell into a restful sleep only to be woken again what seemed like only a minute later but in reality was several hours. Luke was sat next to me, smiling into my face.

"Rise and shine, Mum" he said laughing at my face. He was a morning person and took such joy in annoying me as I was not. I hated mornings, it took me ages to wake up properly. I stumbled out of bed and blindly walked to the bathroom where I took a quick shower, letting the water relax my muscles. I Blow-dried my hair and then dressed in a pair of leggings and a long woolly top over it. I slipped on a pair of genuine ugg boots and applied light make-up to my face. I knew Alice and Rosalie would be impressed by my choice of clothing; it was all designer, and fashionable. I slipped on a long grey cardigan over the top and was ready for the day. The only thing I needed now was my coffee boost. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Luke there, fully dressed and holding a cup of coffee for me. He grinned and held it out. I barely got out a thanks before I was drinking the boiling drink. I could feel the energy begin to rush through my body and was thankful. I would get nowhere without my coffee. I had just put my mug into the dishwasher, when the doorbell rang. "It's open" I shouted. A couple of seconds later 4 of the Cullen's stood in the doorway. Alice was grinning like an idiot and bouncing on the spot, I knew what she wanted. I sighed and opened my arms and invited her in. She squealed and leapt and me, knocking me to the ground. I groaned and pushed her off me.

"I missed you too Alice" I chuckled. She just laughed and hugged me again, carefully this time. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and squeezed her tight, afraid she would just disappear. I greeted Esme and Carlisle each with hugs and a kiss to the cheek and then there was just Rosalie. I stepped in front of her, my heart beating slightly faster than normal, which im sure they could all hear. Rosalie suddenly pulled me towards her and into a hug. My eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything," she said, "the only reason I was mean to you before was because I was jealous. You enticed the only boy I couldn't. All my life I've had boys follow me and pine after me and the only one that didn't was Edward. When he found you and fell in love, I guess it just annoyed me that he had fallen for a human and yet never felt anything towards me. I was jealous because you were human, you could have the one thing I had ever wanted. A child. But it doesn't matter now. After we left, I saw what it did to my family, to the people I hold close. Then I realised you truly were part of the family, you complete this family Bella. And then I realised that I missed you too. I'm sorry Bella, for the way I acted. I hope you can forgive me and let me be apart of your life. I love you like a sister" she said.

"Oh Rosalie, I forgave you years ago. I love you too Rose." I said. We hugged each other once more before I led them into the living room. I told them to take a seat before walking up the stairs. I stuck my head through the door of Chloe's room to see she was still asleep. I smiled and closed the door as quietly as I could before crossing the hallway and entering Luke's room. He was sat at his desk writing something on his computer.

"Hey baby," I said, "You doing alright?" I asked. He smiled at me, and replied "I'm fine mum" before closing his laptop and walking over.

"You ready to go down?" I asked. He nodded his head before striding confidently out the door and began descending the stairs. I laughed silently at his 'machoness' even though I knew it was just for show, he was scared and we both knew it. I followed him down the stairs and into the living room where the four Cullen's were sat. Luke stood shifting from one foot to the other next to me.

"Guys, this is Luke. Luke this is Esme, your Nana, Carlisle your Grandpa, and Alice and Rosalie, your aunties." There was a moment of awkward silence before Esme stood up and approached Luke slowly. He watched her warily but made no move to step away, which surprised me. Esme stood in front of Luke and slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, surprisingly Luke let her do it but even more surprisingly Luke reciprocated and wrapped his own arms around her. I smiled at the sight and blinked away my tears.

"Luke baby, I'm going now okay, with Alice and Rosalie. Behave for Esme and Carlisle please." I said quietly. Luke extracted himself from Esme's arms and walked over to me.

"I'll be good mum, I promise." He said as he stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me as I buried my head in his hair.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Forever and always mum, forever and always." He said smiling at me as I repeated the statement back to him. It was something we had said to each other since he could talk. It would always be like that. The statement just said everything we had always needed to hear from one another, we needed to it to comfort us when we parted, and that wouldn't change.

I turned quickly towards Esme and Carlisle, hugging the quickly and telling them that Chloe was asleep upstairs. They just smiled and nodded, shooing me out the door.

I followed Alice and Rosalie out to the car, which was very ostentatious. A canary yellow 911 turbo, no guesses on who owned this car. Cough, Alice, Cough. I waved at Luke before climbing into the car, and sighing deeply. Alice raised her eyebrows at me while Rosalie turned to face me and said, "What's up Bells?"

I rested my head in my hands before muttering, "I'm not a morning person, okay?" Alice began to giggle at me and before long all three of us were laughing.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "Party time" And then she turned the radio on and whacked the volume right up. She flicked through the radio stations before stopping on one with a song on that they liked. It was 'ego' by The Saturdays; I laughed at them before preparing to sing with them.

_We used to go together.  
Lookin after each other.  
I thought that you were better,  
Look at you. (Look at you, Look at you, Look at you)_

You used to be so laid back.  
You always kept it so cool,  
I loved you cos of all that, that's the truth. (That's the truth, that's the truth, that's the truth.)

I don't think you know where your head is,  
I was always there to help you break the fall.

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end, what takin you this far.  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your Ego

(Ego)

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help.  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo You need to knock some sense into your ego

(Ego)

You act like you're on fire.  
Living your delusion.  
You just need you to take you higher.  
Off you go. (Off you go, off you go, off you go)

You can make the call when you're ready,  
I will not be there to help you break the fall.

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end, what's takin you this far.  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
you need to have a sit down with your Ego

(Ego)

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help.  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo You need to knock some sense into your ego

(Ego)

And when it's time for you to come back down to.  
Where you started, but we parted.  
I think you'll find that it is very hard to face.  
Reality's a simple thing.

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end, what's takin you this far.  
Don't tell me that your done as far as we go,  
you need to have a sit down with your Ego

(Ego)

When everyone's gone and you all by yourself,  
You know that you gonna come to me for help.  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo You need to knock some sense into your ego

As the song finished we all burst out laughing, hysterically. We swerved into a parking space and Alice bounded out the car, bouncing slightly on the spot. We shopped for hours, generally just gossiping about things but never approaching the subject of Edward and Luke, and for that I was grateful. By the end of the trip we all had several bags full, much to Alice's approval. I sighed loudly and sunk into the soft leather of Alice's car, rubbing my feet slightly. I was surprised when Rosalie turned the music off in the car but then I realised that they wanted to talk. Oh no.

"Come on Bella, spill" Alice said. I closed my eyes rubbing my forehead before turning towards them.

"Okay," I whispered, "What do you want to know?"

"Luke, tell us about him." Rosalie said.

"Luke is… Well Luke is amazing. He is so much like his father. He is the cleverest kid I know, but that's not really surprising considering how clever Edward is. He also plays the piano amazingly, almost as well as Edward, sometimes even better than Edward. He can play the drums and sometimes plays the guitar. He likes sports, a lot. He loves baseball and basketball and all the guy sports but his favourite is Soccer surprisingly. He acts all calm and collected most of the time, no matter what the situation. I've only seen him lose it a couple of times. The first was after I was… you know. And the second was in front of you lot. It was a good job Jasper was there, trying to calm him. He broke my arm the first time, totally unintentional but still. He's strong and although he doesn't seem it he is very emotional, I just need someone to get him to come out of his shell, I'm hoping you lot can but I don't know. I'm pretty sure he'll have got on with Esme and Carlisle today, it's hard not too, what with what Esme's like, you just can't not love her. Hopefully if he's okay with them I can get him to develop a special bond with them. Then I can introduce you girls then the boys, and last of all Edward. He hates him. He actually does hate him, and I don't know how I can change that!"

"Don't worry Bells, it'll all be okay. Now Edward, talk sweetie." Alice said.

**So there we go everyone. Hope it was okay ;/**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. And remember I need a beta desperately so if your interested let me know asap!**

**Chow,**

**xx**


End file.
